


Anonymous face

by Elivie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Betrayal, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Some violence between characters, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, probably a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivie/pseuds/Elivie
Summary: Ouma is just a simple fanfic writer that's stuck in artistic block.Anonymous-chan is human that was unlucky with mistaking numbers and calling to Ouma.And of course Ouma accepted that call, it's the middle of the night what would you expect out of him. He's too interested in that mysterious person to let it go like that.However, Ouma didn't expect that simple call would guide changes in his life. Slowly losing control over what's going on around him it was the only light that hasn't left him. The strong urge to protect that person became his main reason to fight.





	1. What was in your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> On the start I need to warn you if you can't stand:  
> -different kind of abuse  
> -attempted suicide [+talking about methods]  
> -violence  
> -other things that may go together with this topics  
> It would be better for you to not read this fic.
> 
> [1] This story takes place in the world where almost everyone have a soulmate. On one of the human's hand you'll find a special mark you and your mate/s share. Those marks are irremovable and unique. They have different colors (somehow related to your partner/s) but once your mate is dead it's going to turn into black.
> 
> [2] Students from V3 are in second class of high school. Ouma is just home teached.
> 
> [3] There's no Junko's despair - she's only student in Hope's Peak. There's no Monokuma in this world. Also Ultimates titles don't exist. Students have their abilities as in original but to more human-possible-degree.

Ouma groaned at his calling phone. It was 3 am for god’s sake! Even if Ouma didn’t go to sleep yet it didn’t mean he would be happy from such a thing at this inhumanly hour.

 

Duh, of course, he was glad about such an unexpected outcome. Maybe it will help him with this stupid writer's block. He hoped to get some new inspirations.

   

Shaking off of himself blanket and putting a laptop on his bed he reached for a checkered device. Writing while sitting or lying in bed was the greatest moment of his daily routine. Well, it would be better if he could watch the moon during thinking but today’s sky was too clouded.

 

Looking at the screen Ouma frowned.

 

**_Unknown_ **

**_xxx-xxx-xxx_ **

 

 _Okay,_ Ouma thought, _this is odd._ Didn’t he block those kinds of messages? But there wasn’t anyone beyond Tsu-tsu to call to _him_. Like at all. So Ouma pushed by growing curiosity accepted a call.

 

“Hello?”

 

Silence.

 

Or so Ouma thought but on the other side, someone was heavily breathing. Ouma was going to end this call, yet again some kind of pervert finding out about his private number. He should change it already.

 

“A-Ano… Do you-Do you think people umm have a purpose? “

 

What?

 

To say that Ouma was confused would be an understatement of the year. His consciousness suggested him it'd be for the best to disconnect. But somehow he didn't go for it. Ouma had writer's block for a while anyway so it's not like it would be a problem.

 

“No, I don't think so. Or maybe I do? Let's say it's up to what do you have in mind Anonymous-chan!”

 

“A-Anonymous-chan?!” his voice squeaked up and Ouma couldn't help but giggle quietly. Few more moments passed before Anonymous-Chan finally sighed. “O-Okay.”

 

Seems like he had given up to Ouma's suggestion. Kind of nice but still what's going on here. If not pervert nor joke then what, mistake?

 

Ouma chooses to take a sip of his tea and immediately frowned. It was already cold. He put off the mug and laid back down on the bed. This mysterious person really required time to answer.

 

“Do you think that people are meant to have… you know… Roles? Like prays and predators, looser and stars etc.? Is there no other way to escape those acts?”

 

“Such a philosophic question Anonymous-chan. Have some existential crisis, don't we? A-ny-way!" Ouma singsonged this word while nodding his head. "Humans are greedy especially if it's about wanting to believe they are better than others. Or making it truth by using, bullying others. Because this is what we truly are. There's no escape from our nature - from being human that’s it.”

 

“... Honestly didn't expect you to answer like this. Do people from suicide hotline are hmm always like that?”

 

Ouma's eyes widened in realization. So it was it. How much you need to be unlucky to mistake numbers to this extent.

 

“No, they're not because I am one and only! Leader at your service.” Ouma almost screamed but decided it's not worth it. It's the middle of the night and he doesn't want to have a new war with his stupid neighbor. Even more with Anonymous-chan waiting on line.

 

“Umm thanks, I think?” His voice from the start was quite shy or nervous like but now? It was almost impossible to distinguish his next words.

 

Small writer needed to seriously focus on listening if he wanted to understand something. This noise was unbearable… Wait, noise?

 

“Hey! Hey! Anonymous-chan are you doing something strange? There some weird sounds from your side.” Ouma made his voice slightly complaining but mostly curious.

 

“A-Ah… N-No! It's nothing like that! I'm just outside and it was really windy for a moment.”

 

Ouma had gut feelings that something is not alright with that man. Otherwise what would be his reasoning for wanted (more like attempted) call to suicide line. Only for talk or to get some help.

 

Ouma jumped off the bed and go to the tiny balcony he has. Shame that he ignored the weather. Just opening the door made him heavily shiver. Maybe it was because he wore only shorts and t-shirt despite being late autumn. Or it would be this freaking wind that we're going to freeze his ass if he would stay there any longer.

 

“What do you think is the most effective way to die?” Anonymous-chan asked as he walked back in right under his lovingly warm blanket.

 

He took a little while humming to think about his question. Sure, he was annoying as fuck but hey, this guy didn't end the call yet! It couldn't be so bad as he heard. For now at least. If Ouma will help him then he'll have one good deed of this year. Meaning no complaints from Tsu-tsu. 

 

“Actually it depends. Do you crave least painful death as possible or quickest? “

 

“...Quickest” Disbelief in that voice was so huge Ouma could probably make a new record in the ‘Great Book of Absurdly Records’ with it.

 

“So! You probably were sure the quickest way would be jumping off the high building, huh?”

 

Anonymous-chan gasped but said nothing.

 

Bingo.

 

“Thought so. But it's not as quick as you would probably want. There's a high chance you won't die at all. Only end in the hospital with most bones broken, living the rest of your life as a plant. Not pleasant vision riiiight? So take a few steps back from the edge for me ‘kay?”

 

“H-How did you-”

 

“Even if you would jump - your mind would make you suffer and feel like falling down took you hours. Together with a lot of flashbacks from life. Definitely bad method.”

 

He waited a few moments. Ouma waited until he heard silent scraping. Turns out his conjectures were right. Never before he was so grateful for having strong intuition.

 

“Using a gun to shoot head or heart also is not the greatest method. You're going to almost for 90% miss and suffer slowly with high possibility of someone hearing it and bringing there an ambulance. Stress, mind, and emotions will be your obstacle. What's more… Aha! If you're close to a river I don't recommend jumping there. Winter's coming, thermal shock guaranteed. You'll feel freezing water in your mouth and nose heading straight to the lungs. Need I say that water from rivers isn't too clean?”

“No..you don't…” Something was building up in his tone. A bit more and Ouma will hear what he wants. Something that never saw outside light.

 

“Then maybe being burned alive? Slowly melting is your fetish? If so then go ahead. Stabbing yourself with a knife? Slow. It also requires a place when you’d be alone for this. Aaaaand a lot of time to be sure no one interferes. Otherwise, it would really suck."

 

The writer has stopped talking. God, it was a lot of time since he had a possibility to talk so much. Ouma and Tsu-tsu were always chatting through messages so now he started to feel tired.

 

“Was there something else… Overdosing pills? Super painful and in most cases long death with hallucinations. Poisoning with carbon dioxide would do that for you but only if you want to take someone else with you... “

 

“Then what have I left?! You have crossed all the possibilities! What should I do if there's no way to do this quick? For God's sake, your awful at you work. Do you even know how to deal with a suicidal person? Doubt it. You probably just think you can hear out others, but actually, you're the same as them. You can't- tch! You don't want to hear out what others have to say! How do you expect me to confess to you I have been abused for years, how can you expect me to still be with you after all of this! I can't stand it! I have enough! I don’t want it!” Short break to take a gulp of and air before screaming again through tears.

 

Ouma's plan worked after all. Even though he felt disgusting talking about suicide methods like he was some kind of seller that have a lot of things to offer. It worked and only it was important. Anonymous could now tell his feelings without worry what Ouma thinks, without embarrassment. It would be for his own good. Quiet people tend to bottle up their emotions.

 

Now it should look this way.

 

Expect it didn't.

 

As soon as he took deserved breath he was going to continue, that was clear as day for Ouma. But that voice suddenly has broken down. In the background, Ouma could only recognize some yelling and making sounds of something heavy being thrown.

 

With frightened voice, Anonymous-chan whispered “I have to go.” and ended the call.

 

Ouma didn't have a chance to react. Instead, he felt an unknown feeling in his chest. They've been talking almost an hour and yet- Ouma couldn't help thoughts about disappointing that person.

 

**4:09 | Leader is at your service \\[*u*]/ |**

 

He quickly typed message after saving Annonymous's number on his phone's memory.

 

Next, he had thrown his phone away. Luckily it didn't fell from the bed. But it didn't concern Ouma right now. He gets up and put the laptop on a desk. Thanks to this he won't step on it when he wakes up.

 

Exhausted more emotionally than from anything else, once again he has laid back. This time with intentions to sleep but first he had to look at his yellowish mark on the inner part of the hand.

 

He still didn't meet them and with the way he lived there's rather no chance, he'll be able to. Not it this life at least.

 

Shaking those feelings he closed eyes. It was finally time to rest.

 


	2. Where were you looking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for comments, I was so glad you liked this story!  
> Seeing that you wanted continuation I couldn't stop myself from writing it. Since idea for this ff was really spontaneous I'm going to update it as soon as possible (probably once a week)
> 
> I'm not a pro in writing, so be aware there will be some mistakes. Seriously, I'm barely begginer so your support under last chapter was honestly the best thing that happend to me
> 
>  
> 
> This is how look Tsumugi's and Ouma's mark:  
> https://elivie.tumblr.com/post/179160013810/this-is-how-tsu-tsus-mark-look-like-of-course-it

It took him three days to gather courage. Going to school was not easy-peasy step for him. Ouma could pretend he didn’t care at all. It would deceive other students without problems. Everyone would fall for this together with teachers. Except maybe Tsumugi.

 

She knew him too well. Not for nothing, she was his childhood friend. Until now Ouma didn’t know what made her stay with him for so long. Even more, he didn’t know what made him forgave her and let her in.

 

According to this, ignoring Tsumugi was one of the stupidest ideas. After so many years Ouma should know she will barge into his home but not at 6 in the morning!

 

Seemingly Ouma was not meant to have rest.

 

“Kokichi!” She screamed coming inside together with a loud smack from closing itself doors. “Are you okay?! You didn’t answer any message!”

 

Note to self: Take from her Ouma’s auxiliary key.

 

When she saw him half asleep over the table she dashed to him. The quick check of his forehead gave her answer to her friend's state. Shirogane sighed and patted his head as Ouma started to look a little more alive.

 

“Don't tell me you were too absorbed in writing a new chapter to take care of yourself. Again.”

 

“Did you-” Ouma couldn't help but yawn. Having Shirogane Tsu-tsu around meant he didn't need to pretend to not being exhausted while feeling like walking corpse. Even so in the back of his mind was always warning it’s too dangerous - he shouldn’t. “Did you even read notes under the last chapter? Yesterday was the birthday of Murasakibara so it had to be a double update. You know my rules.”

 

She shook her arms while pouting.“No wonder you're in such state. Jeez, go to the shower. I'll make you something to eat.” She said looking around for an apron. Good, she had a bit of time before school.

 

“Tsu-tsu… “ Ouma's eyes have got watery. He let few tears fall on his face while sniffling. Your like gift from heaven! Praise to Atua! What did I do to make such precious friend?!” Small writer jumped on Shirogane hugging her. Before she could say anything in answer he had fled screaming “but that's a lie!”

 

Shirogane shakes her head with a soft smile and after tying on herself an apron she started grabbing ingredients for scrambled eggs. Ouma still lied to her but it didn't bother her. They've known each other since kindergarten. Fate wanted them to be every single year in the same class so she had a lot of time to get closer to Ouma.

 

Shirogane felt bigger smile crept on her face at the thought of their memories from past. It took Ouma a lot of time to open himself to her. Even so, he didn't mind helping her or listening to her problems. Not many people knew but Ouma honestly cared for people. Always pushing then to the right direction from the background. The small writer felt when it's right to be serious and when it's time to joke. That why her secrets were safe with him. In the meantime, she had a chance to better see through his lies. Mostly when he was letting her but it already progressed.

 

Everyone was surprised they evolved this relationship to its actual level.

 

She wondered if fixing it is worthy of her efforts.

 

“It is ‘Fantastic tune’ melody, isn't it?”

 

“H-Huh?”

 

“Nishishi, you were humming for ending. So eager to read new chapters?” he grinned at her slightly flushed face. Both of them could sometimes get lost in minds.

 

Ouma sited down on his previous place. Still looking exhausted but refreshed at the same time.

 

Shirogane gave him on plate eggs and two pieces of toasts. After writing for so long without breaks he had to be hungry and she didn't make mistake seeing as he quickly grabbed a fork.

 

She made yet made both of them tea and sited across small writer. Since he was homeschooled Ouma didn't bother hiding his mark in the home only when he had to go outside. He seemed rather conceal it as he eats only with the right hand almost sitting on the other.

 

While chewing Ouma’s attention followed to the pink mark on his friend's left hand. “Hey, Tsu-tsu... Why so?”

 

“Oh, this… “ Shirogane took her hand off warm mug and put it closer to her body squeezing it with the other hand. “Actually I wrote you about this in messages but… You know.” She made move in the air with her right hand. Ouma understands and nods. “In the Hope's Peak Academy while giving our application, they also required photos of our marks. Remember?”

 

“Yup! It was totally weird. None other school needed them - just ours, weirdos.”

 

“Actually they have the record of all people's marks. No matter if the student or teacher. From sources, I gathered they have a system that can help you find your soulmate. They made a book with photos of our marks in it. Without any name or information’s about that person but you will know they are in one of three class.”

 

She took a sip of her drink. For once she had a topic that interested Ouma enough do listen without cutting her in for the sarcastic comment.

 

“Anyway, you can get access to those books if you give them your student ID in your time of searching. Some kind of security measures I think.” She shrugged it off. It was not the most important part for her.” So I found in there that my soulmate is also in our school!” Tsu-tsu was extremely excited telling him this. Barely stopping herself from wobbling on the chair.

 

“That's why you decided not to hide your mark. To give them a bigger chance of seeing it?” He had shoved his empty plate aside and slowly drank tea. This situation made him proud out of Shirogane’s determination to find them. It was her choice if she wanted it then so be it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“But are you sure it's not fake? Things like that happens a lot. It wouldn't be great to see your subordinate on a TV show with making cruel pranks. That's my job, don’t let others take that from me!”

 

Tsu-tsu chooses to ignore his last comment. It was obvious that he was concerned for her wellbeing “No worries Kokichi. Those books are in the secretary's room. It does even have a signature of our headmaster. Now I know they are either in 77,78 or V3 class. There’s more to this though! When I was looking for my partner’s mark I found-” A loud beeping from Ouma's phone suddenly resonated. As if waiting for it Ouma sprinted through his tiny flat to get a checkered device. Completely focused on the quickest possible checking his phone, shutting off Tsumugi’s next words.

 

It was three long days without any life signs from Anonymous-chan. In a normal situation, it wouldn't bother him. But the way the call has ended and that frightened voice keep Ouma's worries up.

  
  


Seeing it's really message firm Anonymous-chan made him more relaxed than taking shiver did.

 

**7:02 | I'm sorry for the last time. And thank you for your offer, I sincerely appreciate it. |**

 

Ouma could swear his mind was lighter. Like someone decided to take a bit out of stones from his barks. Coming back from his thoughts he felt being observed. Once he turned around to face Tsu-tsu he showed her phone’s screen.

 

She was too far away to be able to read his message but close enough to recognize the app. And even in a more accurate place to see Ouma’s mark.

 

It was almost grey.

 

In few places was visible a small amount of yellow but the quantity of grey was terrifying.

 

Shirogane pointed at Ouma’s hand that was still gripping phone. That immediately brought the writer’s attention to his own mistake. Hiding hand wouldn’t help now, not when his friend saw it anyway.

 

**7:04 | No problem at all Anonymous-chan! Feel free to call anytime! |**

 

After writing quick answer he had put his phone back on the bed.

 

“Kokichi-”

 

“Let’s go back to the kitchen or our teas going to get cold! You know how much I love drinking it cold, best drink ever.”

 

“But Kokichi! Your mark is not so far from changing into black! How you can be so calm about this?!” She yelled waving her hands. Still, she followed behind him keeping away from his personal space.

 

“...Because it was darker a few days ago. Now it started getting lighter.” Ouma said seriously with a quiet voice. In the night three day ago his mark was yellowish. It was like it most of the time. For his mark to be spotless yellow was so rare sight that Ouma was able to count all of its time on one hand.

 

However, the next morning when he had waked up it was already dark grey. It had to change when Ouma was sleeping, that's why he couldn't help but make himself busied with writing to be able to monitoring mark's color in the night.

 

Even if Ouma didn’t look for his mate he didn’t want them to die or to be hurt. Whatever if it was to this extent or at all. It was the most terrifying moment not knowing anything and waiting hours for his mark to become only darker with time. There’s no word to describe Ouma’s relief when it doesn’t seem to be that case any longer.

 

Moreover, Anonymous-chan was also on silent mode. Add to this Ouma's demanded visit in the school and you'll be able to peep why he's constantly in the awake-state

 

“I-It was… D-Darker?” Tsu-tsu’s already pale face has been looking almost white. Usually, he would make a joke to improve tension but Ouma had feelings that she had imagined herself in his situation. No pun would help in that case.

 

“Yup! So now it’s pretty great as you see! As for yo-”

 

“We need to find them.”

 

“HUH?!” Ouma screamed with all the power his small yet surprisingly strong lungs had. So yeah, it was fucking loud. “Are you crazy?! There no way you would be able to find them when on Earth we have over 8 milliards of people!”

 

“That’s what I was going to say earlier. While I was paging through those books I found not only your mark. Yes, you're still counted as part of the V3 class. But also exactly the same copy. With purple color.” She looked him straight into the eyes. Her own sparking with determination. God, Tsu-tsu was like a never-ending source of energy while feeling comfortable. And his old classmates were saying Ouma acted like walking ADHD. Shirogane straightened her glasses that slide slightly of her nose and sending him meaningful stare. “You know what does that mean.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

It was Ouma’s chance.

 

He could change so many things...!

 

And yet-

 

It didn’t feel right. Investigating his own soulmate now, out of every possible time he had before. It was too disrespectful for their privacy. Ouma definitely wouldn’t want to have someone to look out for him like that. Never again.

 

“...”

 

“Even if so. It doesn’t mean I have to help them. Or look for them” Maybe they don’t want any help to begin with. Or they want to be left alone.  

 

“Kokichi don't act like a brat! It's your mate!"

 

“Don’t dare you Shirogane crossing that line again. Don’t fucking dare you!”  Ouma warned her clenching fist under table lowering his eyebrows.

 

“Do you even understand how it’s important for you to-”

 

“Don’t be so forward Shitogane! It shouldn’t concern you - so get the fuck out off this case.” Putting one of his cruel expression Ouma knew he was hurting her. He didn’t care for it though. Not now out of all times. “Or maybe you want to destroy everything like a few months ago? Hmmmmm? Was it not enough for you?"

 

"You don't understand anything! Anything!" Screamed before chewing her lips. She was barely able to withhold what she was going to say.

 

But Ouma was not the same.

 

"What’s a shame, bitches don’t change like they try to persuade others! Maybe it's finally time for you to disappear from my life, don't you think?. I don't need any more mistakes. Seems like trusting you was the biggest one.” Right now Ouma knew he nailed the last pin to the coffin called their friendship. He saw it written on Shirogane’s face. His own eyes looked lifeless, expression back to blind one.

 

The small writer was fully aware she wanted only to help him. But it was unwelcomed at this moment. Especially in this context of a situation and not after what she did to him. Time didn’t heal wounds. It was only a fat lie.

 

“You have right. It’s kind of late, I think I stayed here far too long.” Shirogane said with cold tone shoving her set of keys on the table. Just to gracefully standing up and walking out of Ouma's home. Not forgetting to slam his door with quite the strength. God’s mercy that his neighbor was in work at this time.

 

Honestly, it was damn miracle their relation came back to its old shape even for a moment.

 

Or maybe both of them only pretended they wanted to clear everything. Ouma was great at observing, manipulating and lying (thus he called himself Supreme Leader). Shirogane being the famous cosplayer in the net had to be great in pretended to be someone else, also very observing person. No wonder it somehow worked out. Just not for too long.

 

You can’t pour water into a broken vase. Either way, it will spill out or shatter even more.

 

Ouma ignored vessels on the table and go to the bed. He had enough. His mind was given up at that moment.

 

He was exhausted from few almost completely sleepless nights. From worrying, writing, destroying his only positive relation. It didn’t take him a lot of time to drift away. It was a pretty good dreamless nap.

 

Ouma was sleeping only an hour or around that time when fate decided it’s more than necessary for him. His entire existence seemed to be a cruel joke made by damned God. Even more with him being a light sleeper.

 

Because just then his phone decided it’s a great moment to play a ringtone.

 

Ahh, fuck this-!

 

Ouma took device closer and pressed accept’s sign.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering, what's going on with Saihara~ Maybe we'll see him in the next chapter?
> 
> Any ideas/gut feelings, dears?


	3. What were your intentions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the second part of this chapter. The first one and third are completely safe. But just in case be aware you might find there some:  
> -physical violence  
> -bullying
> 
> Since it's not exactly the same environment as in the killing game, the features of characters and their relationships might be different than they were in the KG with Monokuma, despair and all of that.

“Hi sweetie, it’s your personal asshole on the line!” Ouma singsonged without checking his receiver. So early on the day, it could be only ads. If he confuses them then quicker they should end this call.

 

“...I’m sorry, what?”

 

Oh, so it wasn't people from phonic ads.

 

Just that only person who still didn’t hate Ouma. Their status right now must look like: soon to be changed. May at least play everything till the end.

 

“My loveliest darling! How good to hear from you- Uhh of course not you moron! why didn’t you bother to come to me?! We were settled at the hotel and you leaved me there alone!”

 

“S-Sorry, I must have mistaken numbers… so umm… have a go-”

 

Well shit.

 

It was much quicker than he predicted and somehow Ouma didn’t want to end it that way. Maybe because it wasn’t too late after his and Tsumugi’s ending. Or his mind simply was too sleep deprived to ignore it. But still, Ouma could swear he felt that unknown feeling in his chest.

 

What the fuck is going on with him.

 

“Hey Anonymous-chan! Don’t be so cruel! I might cry if you’ll leave me right now!” Ouma mustered up from himself the best crying tone he could make.

 

“L-Leader?”

 

“Yup! Yup!” He had rolled himself on the bed. Now lying on his stomach, the small writer could randomly start waving with his legs. 

 

His confirmation followed a long moment of silence. Did Ouma make Anonymous-chan regret calling him? Rather he’s already tired of him. Usual thing. Let’s go to the best part though! Being on the phone was a much safer option than being face-to-face with people. Especially if they had some business with Ouma.

 

“Ano… Did I call you in a wrong… you know, time?”

 

Ouma blinked while his brain decided it’s the best time to make a data reset. It was an unforeseen scenario and his grey matter was desperately looking for a way to answer. Because how is it possible?

 

No threat?

 

“If you’re busy then please, excuse me.”

 

Like at all?

 

No threat. No verbal abuse. No curse. No swear words. No insults. No offense. Zero, null, zéro, noil? How so?

 

“No!” Ouma caught himself screaming as soon as he regained control over himself. Everyone could accuse him of constantly lying, but his desire to learn more about Anonymous-chan was honest. At least he was able to tell that to himself. Lie or not he didn’t want to give up this call yet. "Don't dare you go yet."

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely my dear Anonymous-chan! I was only-... joking!” Ouma had caught himself wanting to say ‘lying’ but it would be wrong. Not with a suicidal person when they have no chance of recognizing it. Yes, of course, it’s just because there’s no fun in it. No other reason implied. Like at all. “But! You have woken me up so you have to take a responsibility for it! I won’t ever get married after that, you brute.” Some theatrical sniffling, a bit of pretending and here we are - Ouma’s specialty.” So you’ll have to become my beloved instead!”

 

“Y-Your b-b-be-belo-beloved?!”

 

Anonymous-chan’s breath has withheld which made his tone on more high notes than normal. Despite that, it didn’t disturb Ouma. On the contrary, it was one of the cutest sounds he has an opportunity to hear.

 

“Don’t tell me- You don’t want me…?” Ouma had to bite his lips from quivering. It was hard to stop rather a big amount of laughter from slipping out. Good for him it made his voice shake and at the same time added his act more to reality.

 

“I-It’s not that! Yes! I-I mean- No! I want to say t-that- Ughh!”

 

The small writer couldn’t stop himself from giggling like crazy. He quickly showed his phone away from himself and covered up his mouth with a free hand.

 

Okay, Ouma can forgive him this reveille. Just this time.

 

He had caught up that Anonymous started saying something so he forced himself to stay silent and once again brought phone closer.

 

“-your soulmate? Shouldn’t you call them your beloved one?”

 

“...” Ouma fell silent like from a casted spell. Soulmate’s topic was the wrong territory. The small writer had to make quite an effort to not think about the talk from the morning. “And what made you think I even have a soulmate? You’re honestly cruel Anonymous-chan! There’s no need to rub it in my face!”

 

“N-No, I-I… I’m sorry I shouldn't have asked. It was insensitive out of me.”

 

Say truth? Maybe not. At least not yet. It would show Ouma’s too vulnerable side to almost stranger. Well, it’s not like he’s ever going to see him anyway.

 

“Hmm-hmm! In exchange, I want to know what about you!”

 

“...”

 

Anonymous didn’t answer. Ouma wanted to call him a hypocrite but hold himself back. Not making any sudden moves he finally opened his eyes. Taking one stare at the clock on his bedside cabinet and slowly widening purple eyes after comprehension the numbers.

 

9:47

 

He’ll be late. He’ll be fucking late on demanded meeting with his teacher! Quickly jumping out of bed he started collecting clothes to wear. Deciding on simply black jeans and oversized checkered hoodie. He put his phone on speakerphone and started changing.

 

As Ouma felt the urge to stop the silence, Anonymous-chan finally gathered enough courage. “It's only fair that way, right? My… My soulmate is not… you know, alive. I have a mark b-but it… it’s black.”

 

Ouch.

 

Seems like a hard topic for both of them. The tension between them could be easily cut with a knife. Ouma wanted to change it as soon as possible but Anonymous-chan preceded him.

 

“Ah! By the way, I’m sorry I have woken you up.”

 

…

 

What?

 

“Huuuuh? Have you hit your head not too long ago? Should I be worried about my Anonymous-chan?!”

 

“Um, no, I didn’t hit myself. You said that earlier.” Anonymous answered again as if it was nothing. Was it irritation in his voice? Most likely, Ouma didn’t have a place for hope. Sure he wanted it to be curiosity but still. It had to be his imagination.

 

“You remembered it? Dear Atua, what’s wrong with your memory?” At first, it maked a good impression on Ouma. After second thought it actually maked him stumble with a little weaker knees as soon as those warm feeling increased pressure on his chest. It started to be kind of hard to breathe as if he was under a machine, barely seconds before crushing his whole being.

 

Someone listened to him and cared for what he had to say. Such an unheard occasion probably won’t happen again.

 

“I-It’s normal, I think? I’m just studying to be a detective so it's a necessary skill. Or so I heard from my su-superior.”

 

Ouma paid closer attention at the mention of another person. Until now, Anonymous-chan didn’t bring anyone other in their talks from his own will. Maybe because it was their second call.

 

Though it sounded somehow weird. Since it was Anonymous-chan who said about them then it should be alright to ask. Once more glancing at the time he scolded himself for his thoughtfulness.

 

Anonymous-chan was just too interesting!

 

“Sorry my dear Anonymous-chan, I have a meeting like in 8 minutes so hope you don’t mind?” Ouma started and for once he didn’t have to wait a long for an answer.

 

“It’s alright!” Nice, he didn’t have to explain what he had in mind. As Ouma wanted to disconnect them he heard murmured whisper: “To later?”

 

Small writer giggled and shoved his USB into a pocket. “Yup! Leader at your service!” He said cheerfully just to end their call. Despite having close to no sleep Ouma’s mind felt so goddamn lighter after this talk. It was so nice and heartwarming moment he had no mind to complain about having to go to school.

 

Almost.

 

Anyway, Ouma didn’t waste any more time and dashed out straight to the famous yet so awful Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Using saving a little kitten as an explanation for late arrival wasn’t appreciated by his teacher. Well, it wasn’t as if he cared enough to use a good excuse but still it was uncomfortable to be stared at for so long.

 

“I know you have a special… situation, but you have brushed off our agreement.” Kizakura-sensei looked even more not in the place as he tried to scold Ouma.

 

Since both of them knew this, then why even bother keeping this fake impression?

 

“Buut sensei! I had been sending all of my assignments on time. I have every one of them on the USB, just look at the date of the last edits if you don’t believe me, since I’m a liar and all that stuff.”

 

Ouma didn’t know how so, but evidently he was called out because of his lacking text projects. It was only weirder because he was sure he was sending them always a seconds before a deadline despite having them done the same day he received them.

 

It was an odd case, but Ouma comed prepared and got with him his USB that looked like a black king from chess. Unfortunately, he had forgotten his phone so he couldn’t even listen to music while running there like the last idiot*.

 

Checking it affirmed Ouma’s version. The projects were there. “The date is accurate but did you send them on the email? Maybe you got the name wrong or  there’s a problem with internet connection in your living area?”

 

“Not a chance, the internet is great as ever. But I got sensei’s email through a classmate cuz I wasn’t any longer available on that time.” Ouma took a piece of paper and pen from his teacher’s desk. There was no reason for him to protest anyway, it was necessary to provide a reason for this outcome. “Is it this one?” He asked slipping the note to men sitting across him.

 

Just one look and the answer was clear. “No, it’s not.” Kizakura-san took a different piece of paper and written down the right email. “I see, the problem wasn’t your ignorance but wrong data according to contact details. It was not your fault so there won’t be any consequences. Please, be more careful next time.”

 

A blond teacher didn’t care longer for his case. It was solved so Ouma was free to go. Getting his new note into a pocket he walked out of the staffroom. Being alone with that man was even more uncomfortable for him than he expected. Small writer hoped he had this period behind himself. But the fate loves to kick him time and time again.

 

Going through the main entrance to school he wouldn’t be able to dodge meeting with them so using back stairs to the outside seems like a perfect idea in his situation. Walking quickly but not running he had lost himself in thoughts.

 

How you can mistake someone’s email from original whiskey.lover214@xx.jp to a Kizakura.HPA@xx.jp? You can’t. It’s impossible, they’re not living in some kind of anime. The only plausible answer was that Shirogane had to purposefully guide him to fail.

 

But she gave it to him a few months ago. Barely after this unexpected circumstances so she couldn’t have-

 

Except she could

 

if she was involved in that case from the start.

 

Being too absorbed in his thoughts Ouma didn’t notice on time a fist flying in his direction. Without any chance of dodging it, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek.

 

Needless to say, it has broken his driving thoughts with high success. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here you faggot?! Everyone was so happy they finally expelled you from here!”

 

“Probably he’s looking for more male customers. The previous ones rather wouldn’t be satisfying enough for him.”

 

Ouma has swayed from the impact barely keeping balance. Using a wall as the guarantor of his stability. Ahead of him stranded no other but Momota, Amami and Harukawa. The only girl in the group visibly aside, only staring at Ouma with overwhelming disgust.

 

So nothing changed there after all!

 

Seriously, it was why he wanted to escape- tfu! strategically leave as quickly as possible without attracting attention.

 

“Oh my! Who would know we’ll meet here out of all times?” Ouma ignored aching cheek and smiled with his recognizing grin. He wanted to get it over with. 

 

“You fucking-” Momota rushed into his direction intending on gut-punching him.

 

Ouma was already leaning over the wall. Without the way to escape the trajectory, he had prepared himself mentally on the blow.

 

It was actually more painful than he remembered. Ouma has curled himself with the pain in half as he muffled his moaned scream biting his own hand.

 

Ha! How good he didn't have time to eat something before going to school. It would literally escape from his stomach to see equally disgusting outside world.

 

“-Is it all you have? You're much weaker than before. Fucking Akamatsu-chan doesn’t count as working out after all, but oooh waaait! She's the one who fucks you cuz you can't give her what she wants!” Obviously Ouma couldn't shut up even for his dear life.

 

“Don't dare you to talk to me like that, you slut!”

 

“Hey, don't you think it's enough Kaito? Stop touching him or he'll infect you. Unless you enjoy it-?” Amami said in a low tone watching as Momota took Ouma by his hoodie and shoved him against the wall while Ouma couldn't reach the floor. For once he had a rare chance of being on the same height as that space maniacal idiot.

 

The situation looked pretty bad for him. But it wasn't something he couldn't take. Ouma was in worse troubles. He'll be fine.

 

As always.

 

“Tch, don't even think about it, dude. It's gross!”

 

“Let's just go already.” Harukawa finally decided to say something but in her eyes was only visible burning hatred. As if Ouma deserved everything that's happening to him.

 

Ouma was innocent but would someone believe him? Of course not, we’re talking here about a well-known liar. His bullies were great at socializing (sans Harukawa-chan) so no one would even take Ouma's testimony as real. It would be only his words against their words. Ouma was not dumb, he was able to guess the result.

 

No one would take his side. 

 

His mind took a weird moment to feel guilty for talking Anonymous-chan out of death. Seriously, Ouma was the biggest hypocrite there, not him.

 

“But first, let's teach him how to fly.” She insinuated with deadpan looking on her face while running closer to Momota and ripping Ouma out of his grasp.

 

“Wait, H-Harukawa-chan, what are you-”

 

Using rushing to increase her strength she has pushed the smaller boy from the stairs with all the hatred she holded in herself. There was nothing that would stop Ouma's fall. He could only stare uselessly with widening from fright eyes at the growing amount of green in front of him.

 

It was only a moment before Ouma's forehead slammed into the ground with a loud slap.

 

“Why you did so Maki? It was obvious that scums like him will go down.”

 

“Not your business Amami.” She hissed at her friend and turned away from the small silhouette on the ground below them. It was almost time for the next lesson. “We have PE next. Hurry up.”

 

“Hell yeah! I'll get some dudes to put in their place. Let's go Harumaki, Rantaro!” Momota said enthusiastically to what another boy only sighed and leaves together with their group.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Huh?” A girl murmured under her nose.

 

While looking for a good place for nap she had spotted a small lying body on the grass. She shrugged of with arms and comed closer.

 

“Hey, are you alright? Why do you sleep on the ground? I thought the benches next to the fountain were better…” She lowered her head and putted finger on her cheek. “...is there easier to sleep?”

 

That boy didn't moved.

 

He seemed to sleep really hard.

 

Just looking at his small silhouette in checkered hoodie made her think about her favourite pillow. She didn't fight hard the sudden urge to sleep as she curled up close to that person.

 

She'll see for herself if it's really more comfortable place to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It’s only a phrase/ idiomatic expression from the colloquial part of my native language. I didn't put it there with the intentions to be rude to anyone. However, if there’s someone who doesn’t understand it then please let me know and I’ll add an explanation.
> 
> While adding the next chapter I'm going to update the name of our sleepy lady to tags. Fell free to take a guess, though probably you have right suspicions but everything might change until the next week! 
> 
> Once again thank you all for your support!  
> You're giving the best possible motivation to write.


	4. What was your motive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Saihara in this chapter finally revealed but... Well, I didn't expect that Ouma would take this much attention time. So! Saihara is guaranteed in the next chapter! 
> 
> At least it goes well with revealing one of the plot points. Seriously, I'm so frustrated with the cliffhanger at the end that I'm going to write continuation as soon as I end editing this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for your support on this story!

_Heavy..._

 

It was the first thing his mind processed. Inability to properly breath as something unidentified was crushing his lungs with every taken breath.

 

With that circumstance, in no time his brain started gaining consciousness. Ouma’s chest was screaming for help but his mind was still kind of sleepy.

 

He started to curl up to the sides hoping it will help him reduce that bonus weight. Not expecting quick result he had groaned as something, or rather someone lengthened on him before sliding to the ground.

 

“Auch…” he moaned from the sudden wave of pain.

 

“Hmmmmm…” An unknown girl that was clearly sleeping on Ouma and crushing his lungs looked at him with a comfortable smile. “You have right, this place is much better to sleep than the benches.”

 

What the heck.

 

Ouma glanced at her like at an idiot, not understanding in the slightest what does she meant. Slowly sitting up he had looked around trying to remember what’s happened before. Without any reason, his body wouldn’t be so sore right now. Fuck, he wouldn’t even sleep on the grass from his own will!

 

“I’m Nanami Chiaki from class 77, nice to meet you.” She wiped her eyes from the rest of sleepiness.

 

“Ouma Kokichi from V3.” He said shortly. Fog from Ouma’s mind didn’t want to disappear. It was so goddammit inconvenient.

 

Ouma could be sure only one thing. He had stayed in this place far too long for his own good.

 

He needed to bait his lip while standing to muffle groan. Lying didn’t help at all his muscles, they’re going to be achy for a moment, two or a few hours. Ouma sends Nanami once more glance as she stood up as well.

 

“Nice chat but look at the time! As for Supreme Leader, my schedule is quite busy I have you know. So! Goodbye, to not see you again!” Ouma said while trying to walk off from this cursed school.

 

Keyword: trying

 

Because Nanami decided it’s in her best interest to keep his crumbling attention on what she has yet to say.

 

“You can’t!”

 

“And why would you say so? I’m my own person falling-asleep-on-a-stranger-chan!”

 

Ouma wanted to be back in his home right now. He knew that going there was a bad idea. He knew for the fuck’s sake! And what? Of course, he had right. As he learned not too long ago - being expelled didn’t sound so bad anyway. If it meant he wouldn’t have to experience _their_ companionship for any second longer in Ouma’s life. And even in his afterlife.

 

“You can’t go away with blood all over your face. You’re going to get noticed by every passerby on the street. Do you want to get arrested?” She asked with concern.

 

“Nishishi, are we pretending now to care? Say, don’t you have a place to be right now?”

 

“I have, but you’re hurt.”

 

As if it was even her worry. Ouma took a sharp spin to not face her anymore. It was kind of bad decision since his vision has dulled. Ouma’s stomach made sensation as if it wanted to change its spot in his body. It was hard not to come back with a sudden hug to the lovely green grass. Exactly like a prodigal son, Ouma sneered up at this thought.

 

Instead of falling he opted to only sway, but even this was denied from him when Nanami took his arm with her hand. Maybe it was better that way. It started to be seriously hard to make any clear decision right now. Ouma’s mind intended on showing him a middle finger. As if he deserved it!

 

Nah, who he wanted deceive. There were at least ten reasons for his body to take revenge on him.

 

“Let’s go to the infirmary. There should be my classmate. I'm sure she’ll check you.”

 

“Only if you’re going to do the talking and we go to the place I want later,” Ouma said.

 

 If she’s so desperate to bring him to the nurse then Ouma’s going to have conditions of his own. It would be a win-win situation. Having a bodyguard or witness around should stop his classmates from coming closer than necessary.

 

“As long as it’s in the school I don’t mind.” Nanami took some of Ouma’s weight putting his arm on her shoulders. At the same time using her free arm to stabilize Ouma by his waist.

 

“Hey! I’m not into your kind so can you not touch me? I know I’m sexy and it’s hard to resist me but I have my standards.” Ouma was so goddamn fucked up. First baiting Momota and now annoying someone who tried to help him.

 

“It’s okay. Your look doesn’t show anything with the color of my soulmate’s mark. It wouldn’t be nice to cheat on them.” She said seriously while walking with Ouma in a slow pace.

 

They continued their walk in silence. Mostly because Ouma didn’t feel for a talk or more teasing. Actually, he was more focused on taking each step.

 

He could swear someone or something is opening his head using a hummer. At this rate, it will end with success. This throbbing pain bothered him in thinking.

 

Anyway, that girl, Nanami, didn’t look like the type to constantly talk. In his actual state Ouma was relieved by it.

 

An infirmary wasn’t so far away from the back stairs. Merely on the opposite end of the first floor. At least Ouma remembered it like that. Because sure as hell reaching those familiar doors took them eternity.

 

Somehow Nanami managed to open them while not losing her hold on Ouma nor balance.

 

Just how strong she was…?

 

Not finding anyone in the room she had mumbled something under her nose. Or maybe not, it could be only Ouma’s imagination. Either way, he had a problem with focusing and it was the undeniable truth.

 

Ouma let her guide him to the closest bed. Nanami was really talking to him but he couldn’t care less when a new wave of nausea took him with all its might.

 

Struggling to keep blind expression Ouma nodded. “Yeah, you can leave me alone mom, I’m a big boy now so you don’t have to worry leaving me alone at home.” He waved his hand in dismissing gesture.

 

His antics clearly didn’t work on Nanami. Honestly, if it would be a different day he would take interest in her. Hardly ever Ouma was able to find someone resistant to his way of being. Even if it was only to a certain degree. Nanami shrugged and pointed at him. Probably saying him he must stay here.

 

Soon after this Ouma had been finally left alone. Not that he wasn’t grateful this girl for help. She could instead leave Ouma on the ground and simply ignore him. Yeah, even after sleeping literally on him.

 

Although it didn't mean he can trust her. Nanami’s intention was unclear to Ouma. There was nothing she could gain from helping him. According to the current situation, it would be in Ouma’s best interest to escape.

 

Slowly standing up Ouma realized his stupidity. His legs were trembling without anyone’s support. Taking a small step ahead required from him leaning on the white wall.

 

Ouma is so often pinned to the walls either willingly or not. He should already accept it and acknowledge their relationship!

 

For him, the time had been flowing too slow. If he won’t get away from this fucking  building soon, Maki won’t be as nice to throw him again from stairs. However, she’ll be lovely enough to present him with a free lesson of flying.

 

 Obviously from the roof.

 

Somehow it didn’t look very appealing to Ouma. Being alive as well, but he had readers that wanted continuation and Ouma had a sense of responsibility to provide it to them. He didn’t tell this even Tsumugi but it was the only reason he was still existing in this world.

 

 _Kind of stupid but for him it was something significant_. Ouma thought as he brought himself from his mind and sighed.

 

At this rate, there was no way he would be able to escape on his own.

 

Ouma sighed even louder and pushed himself from the cute white wall and hit the bed with his back. Had he smudged it with his blood? Nah, it should be dried until now. Whatever.

 

The door loudly slid hitting the frame as another unknown girl dashed to the infirmary.

 

Why it had to be yet another unknown girl. Couldn’t it be at least a cute boy? Like that one with ahoge from 78 class. He didn’t look like a walking threat…

 

“A-A-Are you the student that needs help?! Oh-Oh my- You’re bleeding!” She squeaked up wearing serious yet panicky expression. If it wouldn't be for his possible injury Ouma would treat it as a great occasion to tease her. What’s a shame.

 

Instead, Ouma chooses to blink at her appearance not saying any confirmation. That’s it until Nanami found herself on the corner of his purple eyes. She closed the door again.

 

“Yes, that’s him. Could you please check him up, Mikan-san?” She asked calmly this weird trembling girl that started nodding her head as if her life depended on it.

 

God and Ouma had to entrust her with his head?

 

He will gladly pass.

 

“Don’t worry, Mikan-san may not look like this but she's actually amazing at taking care of others,” Nanami said with proud resonating from her voice. She observed him and Ouma couldn’t help but shivers. He hated those feelings of gooseflesh.

 

While she was trying to cheer Ouma up he didn’t pay any attention to Mikan. Just a moment later she stood next to him holding bandage, some kind of sanitizer liquid and gauze. Ouma forced himself to sit down with a quiet groan.

 

“Did you fall? It doesn’t look good… You’re going to have a bump on the forehead.” She examined him at first and took what she brought to take care of Ouma’s wound. Starting first with cleaning his face from all blood.

 

In any other situation, Ouma wouldn’t let a stranger touch him. But judging from Nanami’s stare she would fight him if he refused too. Ignoring fact that she was standing next to the door. Meaning no chance in getting out of there without passing her. If this will help him with his freaking pain in the head, Ouma suppose he can back up his pride for a few minutes.

 

“He has tripped from the stairs I guess.” Nanami answered for Ouma having her classmate humming while working. Already expecting that’ll refuse to say a word to the person she brought.

 

“It should do for now…” Mikan said slowly ending bandaging his head and rating her own work. “But please, go to the hospital for a professional examining of your injury and rest a lot in a home. From what I know you can even have a concussion... Say, how do you feel?”

 

Ouma sends her mischievous smile. Because of course, he’s going to tell the truth. As if. “I’m feeling perfectly well! I’m relaxed as never before. Farther than that I fell quite normal.”

 

“What about a headache? You weren’t able to come here at your own not too long ago.”

 

“Huh? What are you saying Nanami-chan?” Ouma titled his head to the side while leaning his index finger on the cheek. “You were the one to drag me here!” He had pouted while shortly glancing to his side.

 

Good, seems like Mikan believed his little act. However, it didn’t withhold her from giving him painkillers just in case. Perfect.

 

All of this time Nanami have been watching him as if trying to determine if he’s honest. If she was a male it would make Ouma wary to the maximal extent. Being paranoid somehow saved him earlier, so he wasn’t going to deny his instincts. Especially in this place.

 

“Nurse-chan, can I go already?”

 

“Eh? A-Ah yes!” She came back to her whining style of speaking once she ended patching Ouma up. Yeah, he would look weird with bandaged forehead but less than with leaking blood. Maybe- Just maybe Nanami had right.

 

“Thanks, Nurse-chan!” Ouma gathered all of his left strength and jumped out of the bed. Proving Mikan he’s great and all. Still, he hadn't much of its left so Ouma quickly gripped Nanami’s arm and waved his hand before storming out of the infirmary.

 

Running definitely was one of his worst ideas of this day. Despite taking painkillers (thanks’ god they belonged to this ones with quick effect) and making his mind kind of clear again it didn’t help with his freaking stamina.

 

Barely behind the next corner, he had left Nanami and started gasping for breath. Looking around he remarked the lack of other students. It must be a lesson, good.

 

“So, since I got checked as you wanted...” Ouma sends Nanami meaningful stare while pointing to the corridor. “It’s time for your part!”

 

Nanami nodded her head reassuring their walk. “But why do you want to go there?”

 

“Eeeeeeh?! Don’t tell me you don’t know rules!” Ouma screamed ignoring the fact he’ll be disturbing someone’s class. “There’s not even a shadow of a chance for a magician who gives away his secrets like that!”

 

“You want to be a magician? It’s kind of unusual interest…” She pointed not understanding Ouma’s intention.

 

Somehow it made him giggle instead of being irritated.

 

“You’ll see, you’ll see!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

This time their walk proceeded in more comfortable silence than before. This one was from their choice, not from a sense of necessity. Not that Ouma would say so but Nanami has some kind of weird yet approachable vibe.

 

Going to the secretary’s room didn’t last long. They entered and looked at the old lady sitting beside the counter. Her environment was full of different kind of papers, documents and things like that. But somehow she managed to have it in controlled but chaotic tidiness.

 

“Hello,” Nanami said gaining women’s attention.

 

“It’s me again Matsuno-san!” Ouma flashed one of his marketing smiles at the recognizing stare he received. He was far too often in the headmaster room for her to not remember him.

 

“Ouma-kun?” She asked while rubbing her glasses to look closer. “I didn’t see you there for a long time… What did you do this time?”

 

Nanami glanced at him not understanding as Ouma smirked. “Nah, I’m a very good boy, Matsuno-san. But why...How could you say I-I-I’m a troublemaker?” He sniffled slightly his body shaking.

 

“Oh god, please don’t cry. I’m sorry it wasn't suitable from my side. How can I help you then?”

 

Ouma hummed looking around. Tsumugi said there were books full of records and yet he didn't saw them. It was stupid of him to think they would be exposed but he had to be sure.

 

“Nanami-chan, pass me your student ID please?” The girl didn’t say anything against new honorific. She fiddled in her pocket’s looking for an asked document. Nanami reached her hand to give it to Ouma but before he could grab it she pulled back.

 

“Why do you need my card?”

 

“Because without it we won’t get access to the record book, duh! Isn’t it right?”

 

“Yes, that’s right. Without student’s ID, I can’t show them to you. I’m more surprised you know about them.” Matsuno-san received from Nanami her card and turned around. Behind her was a giant shelf with books. This kind you would expect to find in the library, not in the secretary’s room. “Do you want to look at them from the first volumes or do you have more specified interest?”

 

“Class 77, 78, V3 would do for the start.” He said faking looking like he was bored. Nanami caught there was something wrong with it as he hesitated before grabbing the book he received from Matsuno-san.  

 

They go to sit in the corner of the room where were couches for waiting there people. Ouma tried his best to ignore an unpleasant shiver he felt while touching Nanami’s side. It was unavoidable since both of them were interested in the content of this books. Ouma fixated on confirming if Tsumugi was lying yet again to him. Nanami at the same time was curious about the book itself, she didn’t know of its existence before.

 

Ouma paid full attention as they were paging through photos of the 77 class. There was one scheme - one mark occupied two pages, containing the inner and outer side of a hand. In both class 77, 78 were 16 students plus one assigned main teacher.

 

The V3 class was different.

 

In the first year attending Hope’s Peak Ouma remembered that there were only 15 students counting him. When he dropped for home-teaching there were still 14 students left. No more, no less but in this book were 16 _students_ marks from his class. Almost at the end of the book, Ouma stopped his hand from changing page.

 

Because it was there...

 

It _really_ was there!

 

Ouma couldn’t help but stare at the mark of his soulmate. It was so familiar based on the pattern alone. There was no mistake it was the same mark and yet-

 

Why his soulmate’s mark has not his but Momota’s shade of purple?

 


	5. Where is your loyalty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took much longer than I expected honestly. I didn't want to give you half-assed chapter, so I've been working on it quite a lot. And besides this one, there will be one more chapter from Saihara's POV but later.
> 
> Also, this ff finally have a proper timeline done! Now it will be much easier to work while looking at it. Especially for Ouma's part of history. 
> 
> I'm not sure if the next chapter will be in the next week. There's a chance but I might either post one-shot or work on my part for Oumasai Exchange. 
> 
> Thank you for your support! I can't believe Anonymous face reached 800 hits, I was hoping for 200 at most. Love you guys! ;;
> 
> Eventual warning:  
> -mood swings/instability

The call had ended far quicker than Saihara would like. Probably it was better this way. He had broke prohibition of using the phone too. He hated the idea of bothering Leader.

 

At the same time, Saihara felt disgusting for being such ungrateful brat.

 

Losing himself in a train of thoughts didn't help Saihara either. The sound of opened doors finally reaching his ears together with the familiar noise of light steps.

 

“Shuichi, I'm back!”

 

Saihara panicked. Using all his strength he tossed his phone in the direction of his room.

 

“Welcome home uncle!” he screamed hoping to muffle the falling device.

 

Just in time, because his uncle chose this moment to enter their living room. He was looking kind of tired but still more lively than when he needed to go.

 

“Such enthusiasm! Did something happened while I was out?” Ken put away his bag and started unbuttoning his jacket. As much as he was keeping himself busy, Saihara shivered feeling his burning stare. The same he was using a few days ago checking him.

 

He was wondering if his uncle knew he did it again.

 

“N-No, it's just… It was so long since you came back around this hour. I… I was hoping you could tell me more about your current case.” In no way, Saihara had been a born liar. Thus he decided it's safer to use truth. Even if it wasn’t an entire truth.

 

A lie wouldn't help him at all. Considering that Ken Kotomine was a famous detective for a reason he wouldn’t be able to get away with it.

 

“Huh, so that’s it?” Saihara had to pass this test because soon his uncle showed him a big proud smile while relaxing his posture. “If you wanted to know more about being a detective then don’t be afraid to ask! You’re going for the same career, don’t you? I’ll share my experience with you. Can you already see it?” He waved his hand from left to the right. “Saihara Shuichi the greatest detective of the world.”

 

Saihara frantically gulped. “Yes, I do.”

 

Ken nodded at this answer accepting it, yet likely not hearing it. “Have you read everything I gave you? Every book or movie on that list will help you improve your skills. Oh, but don’t shy away from the photos of victims. They’re going to be your everyday sight anyway. But don’t worry! I have chosen only the best things for my nephew.”

 

“Thank you, uncle,” Saihara said wanting to look away. Disobedience was not accepted in their house, hiding from his only living relative also counted as not being obedient. Saihara didn’t have the privilege of making a decision on his own here.

 

“Anyway, I’m going to take shower. Reheat lunch for us.” He ordered and left Saihara alone.

 

Interactions with his uncle were often like this. One-sided and overwhelming.  Every single time it reminded Saihara he can’t do anything against his uncle. He’s just trash that didn’t deserve what he got.

 

If not for Ken, Saihara probably would live in the orphanage. Because no one would want to adopt a kid whose parents died in a car accident. Especially seeing Saihara as the quiet unsocial kind.

 

It was seriously a miracle, his uncle came out of the blue in the hospital. Saihara didn’t know about his existence at all. No wonder he didn’t believe him at first, that’s it until he had shown little Saihara photo of his mother in her youth with grandparents and another boy.

 

Once he heard the sound of hitting water Saihara flinched and quickly go to their kitchenette. From the fridge, he pulled out of packed rice with chicken and vegetables. After taking off the food wrap he had placed it on the plates. Setting microwave didn’t take long so immediately he started to preparing the table in the living room.

 

They lived in a rather small house inherited from Saihara’s parents. It contained just enough place for a small family so for the two of them it was more than necessary.

 

Despite the fact that Saihara didn’t remember well his parents, he heard that they wanted well for him. In their last day, they were in the amusement park, playing with their almost five-year-old child. However he himself could only see that day as through fog.

 

He heard from his uncle and therapist it was just an accident, a cruel play of destiny, there wasn’t anything that could save his parents. Since that time Ken was taking care of Saihara. He couldn’t leave him.

 

Because they have only each other…

 

But Saihara gained someone. And honestly, it felt like the worst kind of betrayal. To his uncle and to his deceased soulmate.

 

Feeling happy talking to a stranger, having a prospect to become friends, without a need to restrain himself - all of it was brand new to Saihara. He never had a chance to actually play with someone he had chosen. Being it because of his shy personality or acceptance of set rules.

 

Once the alarm dinged he placed heated food on the table. Saihara took his usual place and patiently waited. Not much time passed as his uncle showed up again, his long hair covered in a towel to not dripping as he walked.

 

“Smells nice,” Ken said.

 

Saihara nodded obediently and waited for his uncle to put some food on his plates before doing the same. Their meals were always quiet, interrupted only by some sounds of cutlery.

 

Taking time chewing Saihara was glancing from time to time at his uncle. His arms and back still feeling sore, striking him with pain while moving. Considering this Saihara was very frugal in movements, eating only necessary portion to not get scolded.

 

Because he needed nourishment to heal properly. If he refused then his uncle wouldn’t hesitate to spoon feed him.

 

Saihara sometimes wondered if what his uncle does is normal for others as well.

 

From the knowledge, he gathered from various books this kind of behavior was unheard of. Legal guardians or parents didn’t hold complete control over underages. Looking more at this topic leaded Saihara to finding out more about victims of abuse whose cases were really similar to his.

 

“Since you wanted to hear more about my actual case, what do you know about Stockholm syndrome?”

 

Saihara flinched at the sudden question noticing his uncle stopped eat. He has laid down his fork and knife too and recited answer from one of the books. “It’s state of mind that may show up in kidnapper victims, hostages. It displays emotions of wanting to help blackened either by showing them sympathy or doing any things necessary to aid them… Right?”

 

“Yes, it may show up in different stages. I’ve gotten a call with ask for help from police. They found young women, the student of Hope’s Peak, accidentally saved by a passerby. Evidently, she knows her almost abuser and visibly craves to come back to them. Even despite-”

 

“She still wants to come back?” Saihara murmured under his nose unbelieving.

 

“...” Ken slammed his fist at the table. At the same time, he shot Saihara sharp stare, losing his relaxed expression for a deadly serious one. “Do not interrupt me Shuichi. Do I have to punish you once again?” He had almost gritted his teeth.

 

Just the sound of his void of emotions voice made Saihara shake. Fear took control over him as he remembered the meaning of punishment.

 

Sure, it wouldn’t be as severe as the last time. But it was only three days since then. Saihara knew his body wouldn’t be able to keep pace replenishing blood, barely healed from a near-death experience and yet facing next challenge.

 

“Do I have to remember who raised you?! If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be sitting here right now! Don’t dare you to forget it. No one will care for you like me. No one will believe in you like me. No one will be loving you like me... “ Saihara lacked courage to stop his uncle yelling. Every word was impaling into his mind making him even more anxious and trembling, barely being able to contain unshaded tears.. “Have you forgotten that you don’t have a soulmate?  You _do not_ have anyone besides me so give up already!”

 

“...I-I’m so-sorry, sir. It won’t... repeat anymore.” Saihara whispered holding his head as low as possible.

 

Before he could receive any kind of answer Saihara stood from the table stumbling against his own feet. He has to leave.

 

“I didn’t let you-”

 

“B-Bandages! They’re soaked and-... I-I need to change them…” Saihara said avoiding his uncle's face.

 

He wanted to hide in his room as soon as possible but he couldn’t do it without permission. Not in this circumstances.

 

“...You may go.” Ken dismissed him looking after his nephew suspiciously. Of course, he would see through so obvious lie.

 

Saihara rushed to his room, he expects to be interrogated once he’ll leave his room but it wasn’t important right now. His priority was to escape from that tensed atmosphere. The longer he was with his uncle the more chances of displaying something that will lead to truth.

 

No matter what Saihara can’t let his uncle know about him communicating Leader.

 

Beyond closed doors, Saihara could finally let himself cry. Sitting on the bed with back against the wall he hugged a small pillow to muffle his weeping. Bringing soulmate’s topic was the most insensitive things his uncle could choose from. It was like crossing a line.

 

Honestly, Saihara didn’t know how to hold this situation any longer. He had enough. He had enough. He had enough! Studying from books [to become] an detective lead him to understand some of his uncle’s actions. But at the same time, it was so incredibly confusing.

 

Running there he made to many unnecessary movements and his body was aching. With dizzy mind, he took a deep breath. Losing composure would be the worst, he had to calm himself.

 

Saihara looked around, his watery eyes remarking some device lying on the floor. It took him a few moments of sobbing before acknowledging the fact it was his phone he had thrown earlier.

 

His phone!

 

Old device with numeric keyboard most likely belonged to Saihara’s parents and what more important-

 

His only source of contact with the outside world.

 

Saihara rapidly reaching for it almost fallen from the bed. The phone was thankfully not damaged save for three scratches on its back. Relief flooded his mind at the discovery.

 

Could he write to a Leader? He kept repeating the phrase of being for Saihara’s service so it should be alright. But he said earlier he had to go or he’s going to be late… Maybe it was just pretext to end their call... Saihara unconsciously placed his hand on his mouth.

 

It couldn’t be it either because he paid enough attention to hear his whisper. Maybe he was thinking too much, but he couldn't help thoughts about upsetting his uncle. Breaking more rules...Saihara’s head was full of doubts.

 

Finally making a decision he picked Leader’s number and lifted the phone to his ear.

 

He was scared of what might happen later. Yet somehow talking with Leader was making Saihara feel at ease. It was completely opposite to how he felt with uncle Ken, even if he had been raising him up instead of his parents.

 

Full of hope Saihara anxiously waited for Leader to pick up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way... There is a hint in what Saihara's uncle said, I'm curious if anyone can find it
> 
> EDIT: There's small hiatus on this work. I changed the way this plot was going so it requires a lot of edits. I don't want to give you heartless chapters, that's why I won't post continuation until I'll repair the holes.


	6. Who is your accomplice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last chapter. Even if I have had a 3 more chapters ready I couldn't bring myself to post them. They were unsatisfying and like without-heart. Because of that, I found myself planning a different outcome for the plot. Right now I have a better view at what I want to achieve in this ff while writing so I hope it will help. The chapters may not be as regular as at the start but sometimes it's more satisfying to wait than read earlier and be disappointed.
> 
> Actually, we're close to a middle of this story and the climax is close as well... That's why I put this work on hiatus. I need to pay it extra attention to make sure most of the motifs(?)/threads are explained before the last chapter. As soon as I improve the development for the plot I'll post the 7th chapter, promise!
> 
> Thank you for looking at this story!

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Ouma blinked. “What do you mean? I’m perfectly fine, didn’t I said so earlier?”

The girl ignored his question and tried to maintain eyes contact with him. “Is this mark important to you?” Nanami asked.

Ouma looked back at her, finally distracting from analyzing details of photos. Not quite believing she’s serious. Although she was.

“Well, Nanami-chan, maybe I love looking at strangers mark? To copy them and later deceive those people, bet this thought didn’t cross your mind, huuuuuuuh?” He pouted still not understanding what he saw.

It was actually much more complex than he hoped for. When his ex-friend said him about this book, the possibility of being in a triad didn’t cross Ouma’s mind.

It was just impossible. Starting from triad being extremely rare and ending on his oh so great experiences with Momota. No way that space jerk would be his soulmate.

_Keep your horses, there have to be something else… something to cross this theory out…!_

“But your mark is identical to that one on the photo.”

She pointed at his left hand. Ouma flinched and quickly brought his hand closer, taking look at it… Nanami has been right.

Hiding his hand behind himself would be useless now. Nanami saw it anyway and Ouma couldn’t even tell when his concealer washed away. “You didn't realize it until now? And here I was testing you if you’re suitable for my secret organization!” He dramatically sighed, playing disappointed.

Not having any more interest in the record book Ouma continued turning over the pages. He didn’t pay enough attention to his surroundings doing so. Turned out to be a mistake.

“Stop!” Nanami suddenly grabbed his wrist preventing him from changing to yet another pair of photos.

Ouma gasped violently pushing her away. His body moved automatically - eyes wide open, breath speeding up, ready to escape. Nanami luck she didn’t fall from the sofa. Ouma couldn’t care less. What in the hell even made him think it would be safe around her. Nothing he craved nor needed more than storming out of this place.

However, Nanami was stubbornly squeezing his hand. Not relieving it for even a second.

“You said you’re from class V3, right?” She didn’t wait for his answer. “Do you know who have this mark?”

Ouma took a few deep breaths to calm down. It was just it. Nothing dangerous. And yet he had overreacted again. Nanami seeing she gained his attention back released his hand. Ouma rubbed the place she touched as if to erase that feeling.

Before showing more reactions Ouma has been staring at Nanami like prey judging its safety. He didn’t said a word until he made sure she’s not going to make any sudden movements. Looking at the other side of this room he caught a glimpse of working Matsuno-san. How good she was in her trance of work.

“Why do you want to know this?” Ouma asked rearranging his hold on the book. Somehow during his outburst, it didn’t fall from his lap.

One glance at the actual photo was enough to startle him. And here Ouma thought nothing will get him unprepared once he’ll come to the building of his school.

It caught him so many times today and seems like it still wasn’t enough.

The view of so familiar mark flashed before him. There was no way he couldn't recognize its shade and shape. Especially after seeing it already today.

“I would like to meet them.” She said revealing matching blue mark that stayed hidden under her hoodie’s sleeve until now. “I want to get to know them.”

He was torn between the want to help and the chance to harm in a hurtless way. Ouma had to choose something, this much was obvious. Thinking through which one will bring him craved result he loosened the hold on the book.

Then again, what about his own soulmate-situation? Because of triad-... _Hold a sec! Triad…?_ Something akin to a plan started forming in Ouma's mind.

“Oh my, what a late hour. Guess it's time for me Nanami-chan.” Ouma pushed the book into her direction. As soon as he felt the floor under his feet he quickly dashed out of secretary's room.

“W-Wait…”

Nanami’s unsuspecting voice reached him before closing the doors.

After taking a few steps aside Ouma rested beside the wall. Observing the entrance of room he left barely seconds ago. Ouma got an idea how to solve his own problem but he would need to something else first.

Actually, he would kill two birds with one stone.

He didn't wait long for an upset girl to walk off there. She looked around and noticed him. “Why did you leave like that?” Nanami pouted approaching him and squeezing her fists close to the hips.

“My dear Nanami-chan it's too obvious. It's not so safe to talk there, isn't it?”

She took a short moment of pause before answering. “What do you mean? If you don’t know then-”

Ouma rushed to cover her mouth with his hand. The other one having visible mark he put on his own lips making a sign for silence. Once Nanami nodded he took two steps back while ignoring the need to shudder.

“I said we'll talk in a moment.” Ouma looked at her from narrowed eyes maintaining his voice as low as possible. He turned around and not looking behind, Ouma started walking off.

There was no need for checking. Nanami obediently followed him to the entrance gate of the academy. Exactly like an adorable puppy.

_Just the same was his old group used to._

It wasn’t the best place, but good enough taking in considering being on the Hope’s Peak ground. So prestigious Academy but there was always a chance of someone hearing what they shouldn’t. Especially with the time for a bell coming soon.

Ouma didn't want anyone else to know he has contact now with Nanami. Somehow this information could fall into the wrong hands. It would effect in bringing way to much of inconvenience.

“So! Let's say I may or may not know who your soulmate is. However…” Break for a few seconds of dramatical silent. “I can check it just for you Nanami-chan!”

“Thank you, Ou-” she started expressing her gratitude but Ouma stopped her from coming closer than the length of an arm.

“But there's also something you need to do for me.” Ouma grinned.

“What I need to?” Nanami slightly tilted her head.

“Nishishi, of course, I’ll find your soulmate since I'm the Supreme Leader. It's piece of cake for me. In exchange, you’ll do for me one thing! More like _check_ tho.”

Nanami looked as if she linked the dots. Seriously, she was one the good way to be acknowledged by Ouma. Such a rare sight. “Since they are in your class, isn't it easier for Ouma-kun to do this personally?”

“Silly Nanami, if I could do it I wouldn't be asking, do I?”

She widened slightly her eyes while showing the bits of interest. It wasn’t too hard task to check one person.  However, she seemed to have something on her mind. "Sorry, but I can't accept this right now. Could you wait for my answer?"

"H-Huh...?" Ouma started to trembling, covering his mouth with both hands. "You're so mean Nanami-chan!" He cried out loud.

The girl startled from the sudden outburst.  Since she didn't exactly believe his act earlier so Ouma felt a hint of satisfaction. It still worked. He hadn't weakened up in being a liar. His masks were still there.

"But that's a lie!" He covered his face to smugly grinned one. "Hmm, hmm... It could also be true for all you know, 'Cause I'm a liar" Ouma said and shrugged his arms. Yet murmuring under his nose. "or so they say."

Nanami quickly recovered and send him slightly offended stare. "Can we go back to the main topic?"

"What's your reason for delaying the answer?"

"..."

"..."

"I'll think about your proposition, but who would be the target?"

Ouma thought for a moment if this information has been required to say her right now. It could as well change her mind so Ouma decided to take that bet. “...Momota Kaito. It would be best to do it while there’s not a girl with pigtails around him”

“But you would still keep your part of the agreement?”

“It's a promise.” Ouma reached his pinky finger. Nanami somehow relieved reciprocated his move. Both of them hold each other strongly, shaking their hands a few times. “Supreme Leaders never back off from once given word.”

 

* * *

 

Walking back to home wasn’t too comfortable considering Ouma’s still sore body. He would gladly not take a single step out of his home for another month or so. Although the empty fridge and shelves in a kitchen didn’t look appealing. Because of this knowledge, he came to his flat only for a wallet and backpack.

Luckily enough his hoodie didn’t stretch when that jerk Momota was holding him. Or when his aside bitch threw him so there was no need for changing himself just for a quick visit in the market.

However hard to complain, really. Thanks to this visit Ouma will have guaranteed roof above his head for at least another month. Meaning for him that it’s okay to spare a bit of money on something to eat. Pretending to be an adult was childishly easy on the internet. Finding an online job as a private translator didn’t take him a lot of time too. But his employer didn’t pay regularly so he had to make savings just in case.

It’s not that Ouma didn’t earn enough to live, it was seriously more than enough for basic needs. Having also in mind that Hope’s Peak Academy provided him the small flat at their building for the students with high grades have been giving Ouma some relief.

But once he’ll graduate (let’s hope for it) Ouma would need to find a new place to stay. He didn’t have a supportive family, nor people who could help him anymore. Savings were his way of securing himself from landing on the street. Every penny could be the one with meaning.

Looking at the tag prices in the closest convenient shop Ouma fought the urge to walk off. He had to eat. It was a simple fact. But his mind was reminding him he had more than enough food for the breakfast. Apparently ignoring in the same way that Ouma drank only water during three days spent on writing his own story. _Like a fucking plant._

Ouma didn’t try to become slender, he was small enough he could see bones from his ribcage. Nah, diets were a big no-no in his case. Just… He didn’t find himself interested in making food, so he only was troubling himself with it, when it was absolutely necessary. To not say he just hated wasting time on it. The precious time he could use for writing his stories; working; studying for school projects.

Literally, everything was more important.

Not looking back at the cashier girl, Ouma quickly goes back home after paying. Having in his backpack quite a lot of instant food, s few fruits from sale and two carry packs of small Pantas in his hands. It took him more time than he wanted to spare. At the sight of familiar stairs, he trembled. His hands were literally begging the heavens for mercy.

Once he slammed the door behind himself Ouma felt very satisfied. He was at his own territory. This place was safe so he could relax and give a break to his worn muscles.

Ouma didn’t waste time and dragged himself to arrange edible purchases in the kitchen. Soon after that he literally falls on the unmade bed. This day was incredibly exhausting mentally and physically.

Somehow changing position to the more comfortable one he felt a phone under him. Pulling it of Ouma looked at it with narrowed eyes. The small lamp was glimmering with a blue light signalizing a notification.

Sighing like the pro he unlocked the device and focused gaze on the screen. There he found one email from Nanami to provide Ouma with her data to contact. Other than that his phone displayed five unanswered calls from Anonymous-chan...

“…Oh”

He mumbled worriedly. If his mysterious caller was so desperate to contact him it has to be an important matter, right? Furthermore, Ouma had to disappoint him, there was no other way because he said he’ll be there. Except he wasn’t.

For the very first time in his life, Ouma has felt bad for deceiving someone not intentionally.

As quick as possible he picked Anonymous-chan’s number and started banging with his fingers on the mattress as he waited impatiently. He felt even worse when his call ended with information from phone operator that called number is unavailable.

Ouma slapped his head on the pillow. He deserved being despised by Anonymous-chan. Even more, he was sure his ‘supposed to be’ soulmate would also despise him. With one eye open, he brought closer his left hand. Ouma’s mark was more yellowish than before...

A quiet beeping sound grasped Ouma’s attention. Once it turned out it’s the message from Anonymous, he didn’t think anything as he desperately clicked it. Ignoring even that he stopped breathing for a brief moment.

**16:47 | 2:30? |**

**16:48 | Aye, sir! ☆⌒(ゝ。∂) |**

He pressed his checkered phone to a chest while his body slowly let itself relax. Anonymous-chan was still somewhere there and willing to talk with him. Ouma sighed deeply as he turned around now facing pillow with his forehead.

Of course, he’s going to be there in the middle of the night. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to call himself a Leader anymore.

 

* * *

 

After losing her favorite place to work, Tsumugi had to move again to her lab in Hope’s Peak Academy. Well, it didn't actually belong to her but to everyone. Though she was the only one interested in its content.

Before their argument, she would sew while Kokichi kept writing. It was so nice to experience doing what you love in the company of your trusted childhood friend. Aside from only working, they have been spending this time discussing ideas or teasing each other or playing various games. Having the almost unceasing sound of Kokichi knocking on the keyboard was always calming her.

Now Tsumugi's attention was fully absorbed in working with a needle on the white material. Her focus being against her to the extent she didn't notice that someone came in.

“Nice to see you again.”

Tsumugi flinched and in the short moment of not looking at what she does, she jabbed herself strongly in the index finger. She quickly turned around to face a silhouette leaning against the doorframe.

“Tch! What are you doing here?!”

“Don’t tell me you didn't want to see me anymore Shirogane-san.”

She narrowed her swollen eyes with traces of tears on a face and shoved aside her small project. Few drops of blood damaged its vulnerable fabric. Meaning she would need to start again.

“What do you want from me? Be quick, what if someone sees us together?”

Her guest laughed not trying to hide sympathetic yet so cruel expression “Don’t sweat off. Ouma won’t be anytime soon in this school and you know about it. Anyway, he was there one week ago. I didn’t see you around him on that day. Quiet helpful friend you are…”

The suggestion at the end of their sentence was so strong she gritted her teeth. Being wary around them was necessary. She doesn't need new troubles, Tsumugi’s important person status is still _‘missing’_. Farther than that Ouma already hated her. Not being aware of her real fault. Not being aware of anything at all.

“And who do you think is at blame there? It was your sick idea!”

They hummed. “Not good. You shouldn’t talk to me like that Shirogane. I’m sure you didn’t forget about our deal. So can we already go to the business?”

“You said it’s over. That you leave us in peace once I’ll help you.” She felt even more despairful than before. Tsumugi didn't end her precious friendship with Kokichi for this to continue.

Tsumugi thought it would help them both...

“Oh, poor Shirogane-san. Just because I let you be for some time it doesn’t mean our case has ended. Don’t tell me you want to sacrifice-”

“I got it!” She screamed not wanting to hear any more. Tsumugi resigned because she couldn't fight against them - not to protect her loved ones nor herself. “What… What do you want from me this time?”

They showed her pleased smile. It’s not like they wouldn’t be able to work without Tsumugi’s cooperation. It's just a way for an additional attractiveness in their case. Slowly, they started coming closer and sat at the opposite chair.

“I’m glad you understand your situation.”


	7. What have you decided?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the attention this story received during my absence! Honestly, I believed that this story has been lost already. But then I received comment from Mustard_Gas and it showed me that there are still people that enjoy this story. As much as it made me cry from emotions it also gave me a push to continue.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Lina and Kit - both of you recognized this story's title even though it's been a long time since the update. (very irregular update) It meant a lot for me, really.
> 
> I'm going to post the 8th chapter after the saiouma week ends, because I promised myself to take part in it this year

 

 

“Sorry, I won’t be able to contact you for a while…”

“Eeeeh? My dearest Anonymous-chan is going to ditch me just like that?” Ouma sniffled super duper loud to be heard. “I didn’t expect it from my beloved. Waaaah!” His words followed with a giant stream of tears. Or so it sounded for someone on the other side of the phone.

“A-Ah… Please, I didn’t- I didn’t want to make you upset. I’m sorry!” He started frantically explain himself but it wasn’t necessary for Ouma.

“But that’s a lie!” He chuckled and stretched out his arms. He purred silently curving his back and then placed himself yet again comfortable on the armchair. “Anyway, there’s no need to apologize. Just concentrate on what’s important to you.”

“...Alright “ Anonymous-chan said hesitantly. “Even if we won’t be able to talk for some time… Would it be fine with you to still exchange messages?”

Ouma hummed slowly pretending to think it thoroughly. “Well, I’m not sure if it suits me, you know? I’ll be absolutely attention starved by the time you decided to contact me... don’t leave me Anonymous-chan on a cliffhanger for God know how long!” He screamed a bit frustrated. Ouma couldn’t exactly say why, but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he made some unusual humming with hints of irony. Yeah, he loved to leave his readers with the cliffhanger at the end of a chapter but to be the one at receiving end didn’t seem so pleasing.

“You know…” Anonymous clearly needed some moments to compose himself again after Ouma’s outburst. Most likely confused by what he just said. How cute. “I guess it’s going to take a week or two. My… My relative’s going visit so I can’t be rude and ignore them, can I?”

He couldn’t help but tense at the lie he heard. Not that he could judge Anonymous-chan for lying but still. From how he acted Ouma didn’t take him as one that liked to hide the truth, rather as someone who sought the truth.

Being the liar himself, Ouma shouldn’t pry in, clearly, it wasn’t something relevant for him. He couldn’t stop the curiosity though. Ouma unwittingly smiled at the thought.

Anonymous-chan definitely is not boring.

“You can’t?”

“...No, I can’t.”

After some dramatic sighs, Ouma great heartedly accepted the situation. At some moment he spotted one thing. Anonymous-chan was always first to dodge questions about family. Not that Ouma was better, he told the other quite a lot of things about himself. Be it some vague information or unimportant detail. The most meaningful in it was the act itself. Ouma strictly protected his own privacy.

But here he was. Telling Anonymous-chan about himself.

As much as Ouma wanted to say he regrets it, he couldn’t. Because with every little piece of information about him - he received something in exchange about Anonymous-chan. Even more than that, because the boy started to talk to his Leader in a somehow warm manner.

As if they were close.

And so they decided to spend the rest of their time talking. Ouma knew he shouldn’t attach himself to him but it was completely beyond his control. Anonymous-chan was too interesting to not attract Ouma’s attention.

In the end, Ouma couldn’t tell if it’s worth it or not.

„So you know, after that we had our tactic retreat. The janitor almost got us with the crime’s tool in hands! As we hid from his eyes we watched how his face made absolutely priceless expression!” Ouma laughed sincerely at this memory. It was one of those he buried in the deepest place in his heart. And yet it was now on the surface.

Weird how Anonymous-chan could make him say things he thought no one would ever hear.

Anonymous-chan giggled quietly. „Sounds like you had a lot of fun. Even if making such a mess is rude.”

„But! But!” Ouma quickly interrupted before the other could say something else. He didn’t end his story yet. „You say so but it was for a good purpose, my beloved!”

„And what could be this purpose?”

Ouma detected curiosity in the other’s voice. No wonder, he was learning to be a detective. So he might as well test him. „Guess it! You got some traces from my story, let your deduction skills shine!” Ouma internally tensed at how stupid he sounded. Nah, it could be always worse knowing him.

Anonymous-chan hummed with a muffled voice. Did he cover up his mouth? Or leaved phone away from himself? Ouma could only assume as he singsonged „Tic-tac, tic-tac~” to slightly distract him.

Not that he truly wanted to disturb him. It was just a way to keep himself patient to the melody of his banging fingers on the armchair.

„...You said that was a public building with a few decks. Also that during the night time there was present janitor...” Ouma could almost swear he heard the spinning tribes in Anonymous-chan brain. „Just... I’m not sure what would be your motive? I mean, you did write with colorful sprays in the hall together with your grou- I mean secret organization. That’s it if believe your story but what would you have out of it? I don’t think you're this type of person to make mischief without a reason. There’s still missing clue in all of it...” He struggled to phrase what he had in mind.

Ouma amusingly listened to him. Yup, Anonymous-chan was really interesting. Not that he didn’t know that before. From time to time he was reminded about it. Weird it didn’t annoy him.

„Psssst! Anonymous-chan!” He whispered.

„Eh? Huh?”

„You can call for a friend’s help if you’re stuck!” Ouma chuckled remembering this option from some old but popular nonetheless tv quiz.

„Then... I would like to ask the Leader for help. What does he think I missed?” Anonymous-chan took the occasion to ask him while at the same time not ask him. Ouma hummed for a long while contemplating different outcome basing on various answers he could provide.

„What would you say if they wrote motivating texts on the wall?”

„...Are you sure?” He asked and as Ouma confirmed he took a few minutes of shuffling papers. Just what did he...?

„Aha!” Anonymous-chan mumbled enthusiastically. „It’s the case of vandalism in Tokio’s Educational Center for Disabled, right?”

He really surprised Ouma, connecting the dots and even guessing the actual name of DICE’s escapade. Seems like Anonymous-chan knows more than Ouma could suspect. Although it was somehow a dangerous situation, he foolishly provided himself - the violator to the detective that could snitch on him.

„Not fair! How do you know about it?” He pouted making it impossible to recognize how tensed he became.

„A-Ah, it’s just that my uncle was asked to take a look at this case a few years ago. In the end, he couldn’t find the culprit but... you actually gave my uncle some trouble since he couldn’t find any trace behind you, you know?”

„Ouch... sorry?” Ouma asked uncomfortably without any trace of regret. It’s not like he could do anything about it.

„Nah, that’s fine,” Anonymous-chan answered easily surprising Ouma. He sounded like a happy person. „It’s...It’s just I didn’t saw him s frustrated over so simple case of vandalism in a long time.”

„Oh, really? Then Leader as always at your service! „He took a deep breath in of oxygen and almost screamed. "Hey! Hey! Maybe my beloved knows more of DICE’s escapades!” He laughed at the thought. This world suddenly seemed to be really small since Anonymous-chan could learn about his doings way earlier than actually talking with Ouma. Destiny is such a strange bitch.

They continued the conversation for a bit longer and finally said goodbyes to each other with sweet wishing of good dreams. It was kind of late and Anonymous-chan started acting more and more quiet and careful with his words as the time has passed.

Ouma felt somehow satisfied. In a way, he couldn’t recognize but it certainly was there. Since it was quite late he decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow- Or rather today but later he would do some assignments for school and some translations.

Just before reciprocating Morpheus embrace, Ouma squeezed his left hand with a mark. He didn’t look at it just placed closer to heart and finally, with a small smile on his face, Ouma dropped off.

 

 

* * *

 

  
A few days later Ouma got an email from Nanami, she said she’s ready. Ouma took it as a good sign and proposed the meeting time.

It was early enough for Nanami to not be late to school. And a park seemed like a perfect location since most of the people only passed it on their way during this hour.

Ouma sat on the bench in a slightly covered area. He chose it specifically for this purpose since it provided a nice hiding spot. But who else would have come here at the end of November while it’s so windy?

While waiting for Nanami Ouma let himself freely wonder off in thoughts.

He didn’t notice a girl coming closer to him until she bent slightly above him. Nanami put a hand over her forehead and stared at him.

„Are you sleeping again? The last place for a nap you found is really comfortable. Is this too?”

Ouma blinked rapidly shaking off the fragments of ideas that started forming in his brain. He suspended the urge to frown and grinned.

„Nishishi, what are you talking about silly? I don’t sleep here.”

Nanami sat next to him but this time she kept a little more distance than before. „Is that so?” Could it be that she took note on how Ouma reacted last time? Silently he thanked her for it but hoped nonetheless for her to not pry more than necessary into his way of living.

„...”

„...”

„So...What’s about Momota’s mark?” Ouma said anxiously, he refused to delay it any longer. He had to know.

He really had to know.

Nanami sent him a short glance and handed her phone to Ouma. He reached out his hand but Nanami squeezed her phone tighter. „What about you?”

„What about me?” Ouma frowned.

„Your part of our deal.” She said with a blank face but her eyes burned with stubbornness.

Ouma caught what’s in her mind and laughed innocently. He even covered part of his mouth while doing so to make it look more plausible. „Of course I know who your soulmate is! I even arranged a meeting for both of you... But I’ll give you details later and that’s not a lie.”

Nanami was silent for a moment and give her phone to Ouma. With an unlocked device in hand, Ouma watched dumbfounded the picture before his eyes.

„Nishishishi...!” He started uncontrollably chuckling, narrowing his eyes.

The photo featured a hilarious scene. Nanami was holding Momota’s hand and making peace sign using the other. She made sure to show the inner side of his hand so the mark could be visible. Well. Momota actually looked as if someone splashed him with a whole bucket of water. He was absolutely soaked from head to toe, so no wonder his mark became visible. With how close Nanami was to him, Momota was all red, just like a tomato, making the best face such disoriented idiot could make. They were in biology class so she had to leave Momota with the cleaning as she escaped... Seriously how she was able to do it?!

Ouma couldn’t withhold his sincere laugh for a good while and Nanami happened to be nice enough to let him calm himself first.

Once he could think a bit more clearly Ouma paid extensive attention to the mark on the photo and actually sighed with relief.

Momota’s mark didn’t look at all like his.

It didn’t resemble any shade of violet at all. It was color made out of pink and red mixed together.

No wonder he was sleeping with Bakamatsu.

„It’s different from yours. Is it good?” Nanami asked tilting her head to the left side. She took her phone as Ouma gave it back to her with a satisfied look on the face.

„Yup! Just like the ultimate supreme leader of evil could hope for!” As much as Ouma wanted to tease her a bit and prolong his part of the deal but he had to make it so Nanami won’t be late to school... He really didn’t care, it would be just unbeneficial to place his own accomplice in an unfavorable position. At least until there might be still useful...

Ouma took a breath and before Nanami nagged him to talk, he said her some basic pieces of information about Tsumugi, but not too much. Heck, he even didn’t tell her name of said girl. Instead of that Ouma promised Nanami meeting with her partner.

She was actually happy with that and wrote down in her notebook the details like place and time to not forget. Soon enough she had to go, once they stood at the entrance to the park they squeezed their hands.

„Thank you, Ouma-kun. You’re really a nice person.” She smiled gently with gratitude. The emotions she made were childishly easy for Ouma to guess. Honestly, it was like reading an open book for him. Maybe even simpler than that. Nonetheless, he keeps his cheerful act and gladly reciprocated Nanami's warm smile.

„It was a pleasure to make business with you.” As they released their hands he added: „But that’s a lie!”

Nanami sent him unimpressed look and walked away after wishing him a good day.

Being left alone made Ouma oddly uncomfortable. Not that he wanted to be with Nanami longer. It’s a fact that he actually didn’t know her well. They’re just cooperating for mutual benefits. It’s still a stranger, Ouma reprimanded himself. He shouldn’t let any situation similar to this with Tsumugi happen.

Walking back to his home Ouma took the checkered phone out of the pocket and swiftly opened the messaging app. He hesitated for a moment and decided to make it as short as possible. Zero redundant explanation.

  
**7:24 | This Saturday, 17:15 at DesPAIR cafe. |**

If Tsumugi will come then good for her, otherwise there won’t be even the slightest chance for her redeeming herself in Ouma’s eyes.

He undoes the chat in the app and glanced fondly over Anonymous-chan name in the choice menu.

Ouma couldn’t talk to Anonymous-chan but it didn’t leave them without any source of contact. There were always messages. Of course, Anonymous-chan informed him briefly about his situation to let him know he’s fine. As if he could sense how ‘his Leader’ worry.

Actually, they came closer to themselves through this simple way of communication.

More or less they’ve been learning about each other. But still, they kept hiding more than enough to feel safe, all of this thanks to the secretiveness. Although if Ouma could be completely honest with himself, then there’s a possibility he would consider Anonymous-chan as someone special.

Only possibility.

Yeah...

As much as he wanted to refuse it, Ouma really grows attached to Anonymous-chan. It didn’t take long, it was rather shockingly quick progress for their relationship.

Deep in his mind, Ouma was happy because of it.

Something in Anonymous-chan keeps drawing Ouma closer and closer. Just like a moth which draws nearer the fire with every flip of its wings... to be burned alive when the times come. Most likely Ouma will end up like that too. Hurt and left in his solitude like all those years ago.

And this time with no one to be there for him.

When Ouma reached his home he noticed an envelope halfway under his doors. He furrowed brows and looked around cautiously. Obviously, he didn’t found anyone in his sight so he just took the white envelope and got inside his home. As soon as he closed the doors with a lock he noticed that said envelope had written his name on it.

Hesitantly he opened it and found there a paper which contained carved letters from random articles in newspapers.

[Why you didn't protect Arisu?]

Ouma glanced over the words that lied displayed before his eyes. At first, he couldn't reach the answer because what the heck does that even mean? He didn't know any person named Arisu. But there was something in the back of his head that literally beamed on alarm within his brain: watch out! watch out! So this message must have some hidden meaning.

Or so he chose to assume based on his strong gut feeling. Not that Ouma believes in things like that. More like it would be plainly stupid out of him to ignore his intuition.

But...

There was something that bothered Ouma. But he really couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Ouma bit his finger and stared in the space for a long while. Finally, he resigned and showed the paper to the drawer. It's not like standing here would make him magically understand things. Life is different from the one pictured in dramas or anime.

He had to keep himself occupied. Sooner or later Ouma will figure it.

That's why he goes to the kitchen to take some snacks. With his favorite double chocolate cookies from promotion and panta Ouma placed himself comfortably on his bed. He would watch the newest episode of the anime he surprisingly liked due to Tsu-tsu's influence.

It was certainly time for him to make a move on her too. Not that Ouma liked that but he promised Nanami nevertheless. He never backed himself from once given words. What would be a leader out of him otherwise? Simply none.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Soon we're going to get a bit more answers...  
> But to what? We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story I would appreciate if you could say if you're interested in continuation.  
> In case this story will be continuated I'm going to slightly change title and just edit this work adding more chapters.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
